


Galaxy's best babysitters

by Skyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: Babysitters AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Child Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Fall, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Gen, Kid Fic, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/Skyrissian
Summary: Ahsoka and Rex are being hunted.Thankfully their pursuers are very small and not that dangerous... at least yet.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & CT-7567 | Rex & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Babysitters AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743052
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155





	Galaxy's best babysitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoakenshields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/gifts).



> So the finale of Clone Wars was a lot. This is my way to cope. Went full self-indulgent wish-fulfilment fix-it here. Happy Star Wars Day, we are living in denial in this house!
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely Kat ♥

They were being hunted.

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Clone Captain CT-7567, more commonly known as Rex, sneaked through the corridors of a Naboo starship. Ahsoka had her hands on her lightsabers, and Rex was ready to pull out his blaster at a second’s notice. They couldn’t see their enemy, but they knew they were getting closer. Ahsoka could sense the silent approach. They dashed through the blast doors and circled around the intersection.

All clear, for now anyway.

Ahsoka and Rex moved onwards. Now it was eerily silent, but they knew better than to trust in it. Their pursuers were still hot on their trail.

“Check our left,” Ahsoka said in a low voice. “I’ll check this corridor ahead of us.”

“You got it,” Rex answered and took the turn.

Ahsoka crouched down, on full alert, but the corridor was empty. It seemed that they were in the clear. Ahsoka straightened her back and let herself relax.

A mistake.

Somewhere above her a ventilation shaft opened and a tiny body fell on top of Ahsoka’s head.

“Gotcha!” exclaimed Luke Skywalker.

Ahsoka chuckled at the five-year-old son of her old Jedi Master. “You got me,” she admitted her defeat and picked Luke up in her arms. Luke had recently managed to get rid of all of his front teeth, and it only made his grin appear wider.

Ahsoka blew a raspberry on Luke’s forehead, making the boy giggle, before asking him, “Where’s your sister?”

Luke pointed at the corridor Rex had taken, and soon enough they could both hear Rex screaming. Ahsoka placed Luke on her shoulders and let him grab her montrals before she rushed to Rex’s aid.

Rex was lying on the floor with Luke’s twin sister Leia having climbed on him after a successful ambush.

“Oh no!” Rex wailed as Leia covered his eyes with her hands. “Tiny hands! My only weakness!”

“Do you yield?” Leia demanded, giggling.

“I yield, o mighty warrior!” Rex answered. Leia removed her hands from his face and allowed Rex to scoop her up.

“We won!” Luke squealed in delight.

“That you did,” Ahsoka agreed with a fond smile. Never in a million years would she have imagined that being stuck in babysitter duty with Rex was this much fun.

The Clone Wars had ended five years prior with Chancellor Palpatine declaring himself Emperor and the Jedi traitors of the Republic. Ahsoka had survived only just, and only because Rex had managed to warn her just before Order 66 had taken effect. They had made their way to Naboo where they had found Anakin and Senator Amidala, the latter having just given birth. The six of them had been on the run ever since.

Anakin had attempted to fight the Emperor after witnessing him murder Master Windu, but had barely escaped with his life — and his wife. After that Anakin had taken it upon himself to find and relocate Force sensitive children and their families to safer, hidden locations. The Empire, it turned out, was targeting them for purposes Ahsoka didn’t even wish to imagine.

That was what he was out to do now as well, and Senator Amidala was in a secret meeting with Senator Organa of Alderaan, so it had fallen upon Ahsoka and Rex to look after Luke and Leia. Not that they saw it as a duty, not as such. Rex was nothing short of doting when it came to the twins, he absolutely adored them.

Like now. Rex stroked Leia’s hair and booped her nose, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

“How about snacks for mighty warriors?” Ahsoka suggested.

“Yay!” Leia chirped.

“Can we have sweets?” Luke asked.

“If you don’t tell mommy and daddy,” Rex answered, lowering his voice as if he was talking to co-conspirators. Luke and Leia nodded solemnly for a pair of five-year-olds. For them secrets were still something exciting.

Ahsoka and Rex took the twins to the tiny and empty mess hall. The droids R2-D2 and C-3PO were with Anakin and Padmé on their respective missions, so it was safe to give the twins sweets. Oh well, Artoo would’ve been in on it if Ahsoka knew the astromech at all. Luke and Leia munched happily on their candy bars while Ahsoka got her and Rex some water. Being hunted by two tiny terrors was hard work.

Rex pulled Leia in his lap and wiped the chocolate off her face. Despite what he had wailed earlier, the old clone’s true weakness was Leia’s big brown puppy eyes, which she was not afraid to use. Ahsoka, in turn, found herself armless with Luke’s innocent smile.

“Right, what do you shinies wanna play next?” Rex asked.

“I want a story!” Leia insisted.

“Me too!” Luke chimed in.

Well, that was an easy thing to do. Ahsoka and Rex were nothing if not full of stories of the Clone Wars and the Jedi and the heroics of Anakin and Padmé. These were the stories the twins liked the best, too.

“Have I told you the story of how I became your dad’s Padawan?” Ahsoka asked.

The twins shook their heads in tandem, eyes wide.

“Tell us, Aunt ‘Soka, please!” Luke pleaded.

“Is Unca Rex in it too?” Leia asked, looking up at Rex.

“Yep,” Rex answered for Leia’s delight. “The day Aunt ‘Soka became your dad’s Padawan was the day we met each other for the first time.”

Ahsoka took a sip from her water glass and started to tell. “Okay, so, it was in the beginning of the Clone Wars and I was fourteen years old…”

Luke and Leia were the best audience a storyteller could dream of. They were attentive and only interrupted at the right spots, usually to cheer for their dad or mom or Aunt ‘Soka or Unca Rex, and occasionally for Unca Obi-Wan. The four of them were so immersed in the story that they didn’t register Anakin’s return at all until he had cleared his throat several times.

Ahsoka and Rex looked up.

“Oh, hello, General,” Rex said. “Glad you could join us.”

“Daddy!” Luke and Leia squealed at the same time and jumped up right into Anakin’s arms.

“Hey, kids,” Anakin said and hugged the twins. “Have you been nice to Aunt ‘Soka and Uncle Rex?”

“They’ve been proper tiny terrors, Skyguy,” Ahsoka grinned and got up. “How was your mission this time?”

Anakin’s smile turned sheepish. Ahsoka knew that look.

“Well…” Anakin muttered and turned to look at something behind his back. Ahsoka and Rex followed his gaze to see two boys, both maybe around ten, trailing behind Anakin.

Rex looked up at Anakin. “So what’s the story here, General?”

“These are Lando and Han,” Anakin answered, pointing at the boys as he said their names. “I found them on Corellia. They’re both orphans so… well, I couldn’t just leave them there.” Anakin leaned down so that his eyes were on the same level as Lando and Han’s. “These are Luke and Leia, my kids. They’re a bit younger than you but you can play together.”

Luke and Leia seemed excited about the new playmates, and after Anakin settled them down they ran off somewhere within the ship with Lando and Han. Artoo rolled after them.

Ahsoka crossed her arms. Anakin had a soft spot for orphans, but there was something more to it in this case. “There’s something you didn’t mention there, Skyguy.”

Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. “They’re both Force sensitive, but they don’t know about it. But I guess you already figured that out, Snips.”

“Does Senator Amidala know yet?” Rex asked, raising his eyebrow at Anakin.

“Well, no, but I figured she’d be fine with it,” Anakin answered.

Ahsoka and Rex shared a look. _They_ didn’t mind having two more kids to babysit when needed, but they still wanted to be there to see Padmé’s look when Anakin told her.

This was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated^^
> 
> Find me on Tumblr [@canonskyrissian](canonskyrissian.tumblr.com)


End file.
